U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,282 to Haemmerle discloses a “pull-out guide for drawers” which is able to adjust the rear height of the drawer. However, it needs to use a screw driver or an eccentric member of the device to operate.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2009/0167128 to Berger discloses a “device for adjustable mounting of the runner of pull-out guides on drawers” which is also related to a device for adjusting the rear height of the drawer. The disclosure of one embodiment of Berger comprises a drawer 10 connected to a runner 18 and a receiving component 56 is inserted into the rear end of the drawer. The receiving component has a receiving opening 66. A mounting element 22 includes a lever arm 24 which has a bearing journal 26 pivotably connected to a side of the runner. The lever arm includes a hole 30 and a plate 28, the plate is engaged with the receiving opening. A disc-shaped plate 44 has a lever 52 and an eccentric component 32, the disc-shaped plate is connected to the mounting element by a bearing component 40. The eccentric component is engaged with the hole of the mounting element. By the arrangement, when the lever is rotated, the eccentric component rotates the mounting element about the bearing journal, so that the plate of the mounting element drives the receiving component and the height of the rear end of the drawer can be adjusted.
The disclosure is helpful in adjusting the height of the drawers when assembling the furniture and improves the angular positioning of the drawer when installed to the furniture. Nevertheless, when operating the above disclosed devices, the use of a screw driver is not convenient for the users. When using the eccentric component to adjust the height, the adjustment is very limited. There is still room to be improved.